En la avioneta
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Después de que Shun aparece con June desmayada en los brazos, Hyoga y Seiya tratan de averiguar algo más, camino al Santuario.


Sseiya no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, esos chicos trabajarían en un centro nocturno y Dragón Shiryu sería el vedetto principal del espectáculo (debería hacer una historia sobre eso... ñam)

Esta historia es lo que no se vio en la avioneta que llevaba a los chicos al Santuario, después de que June, Reda y Spika tratan de detener (y matar, los otros dos) al dulce Shunny.

En la avioneta

Shun miraba al vacío desde la ventana de la avioneta. Unos asientos más atrás, Hyoga y Seiya lo vigilaban. Tatsumi le echaba un ojo a Saori, que dormitaba en el asiento delantero.

Finalmente, Seiya se decidió y después de guiñarle un ojo a Hyoga, se acercó a Shun.

-Oye... ¿Y qué preferirías que ella hiciera? - le preguntó.

Shun parpadeó varias veces. Luego le sonrió y puso cara de no entender.

-No sé a qué te refieres – le dijo el peliverde, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

La verdad es que sí sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería pensar en ello.

-No te hagas el inocente – dijo Hyoga, golpeándole un hombro – Hablamos de esa chica que quiso detenerte, la del traje sexy.

-¡No era un traje sexy, era de combate! - aclaró Shun, escandalizado.

-¿Su técnica es dejar boquiabierto al enemigo para después destruirlo? - se burló Seiya.

-Su técnica es el látigo – murmuró Shun.

-Oh, ¡látigo! - dijo Hyoga, guiñándole un ojo a Seiya – Mi maestro me habló de las que usaban látigos.

-Lo usa para defenderse, ella jamás ataca. Ambos compartimos los ideales de la paz – repuso el peliverde.

-Entonces... ¿Podemos decir que son tal para cual? - dijo Seiya, y rió fuertemente.

Shun se puso pálido y fingió indiferencia.

-Bueno, basta de risas – dijo Hyoga, tapando la boca de Seiya – Y responde de una vez, Shun. Le viste el rostro a esa chica. Ahora, según la tradición, ella debe matarte o amarte. ¿Qué prefieres tú?

-Responderé después de que lo haga Seiya – dijo Shun, y Seiya, que luchaba por zafarse de la mano de Hyoga, quedó paralizado.

Hyoga lo liberó y lo quedó mirando, divertido.

-¡Vaya! Había olvidado que tú también tienes un problema de esos, Seiya. Dime, ¿prefieres que Shaina te ame o trate de matarte?

-Eres testigo de que varias veces ha intentado asesinarme – repuso Seiya, mirando de reojo a Saori que, aunque fingía dormitar, estaba con la oreja parada escuchando atentamente.

-No evadas la pregunta, Seiya – repuso Shun, con maligna alegría -. ¿Prefieres que te ame o que te mate?

-Nosotros preguntamos primero – murmuró Seiya, muy serio.

Hyoga, con ganas de divertirse a costa de esos dos, los miraba regocijado.

-Yo diría que ambos deben contestar – dijo el rubio – pues se nota que el tema les carcome el cerebro, y debemos tener las cosas bien claras ahora que nos enfrentaremos al Santuario. ¿O no, Saori?

-Creo que el Caballero del Cisne tiene razón, y debemos dejar nuestros asuntos espirituales claros para ocuparnos sólo de los desafíos futuros – dijo ella, sonriendo apaciblemente, llena de ganas de saber lo que tendría que declarar Seiya.

Un repentino silencio cayó sobre ellos.

-No me gustaría que ella tratara de matarme – dijo de pronto Shun.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Hyoga – Si ella no te hubiera importado, la habrías dejado tirada en la calle, y si ni hubieras sentido algo por ella, la habrías traído sobre tus hombros. ¡Se notaba el amor, muchacho, se notaba!

-¿Muchacho? - preguntó Shun, alzando una ceja.

-Respeta a tus mayores. ¿Y tú, Seiya, qué tienes que decir?

Seiya rogó mentalmente que una tormenta destruyera el avión, pero nada pasó. Hasta que tuvo una maravillosa inspiración.

-¿Y qué va a pasar cuando Ikki sepa lo que sientes por ella, Shun? - preguntó alegremente Seiya – No le va a gustar nada que estés involucrado con chicas. Es muy sobreprotector.

-¡Mi hermano no debe saberlo! - exclamó Shun, preocupado – Se molestaría al saber que June es mayor que yo. Dice que las mujeres mayores son la perdición de los jóvenes.

-Entonces, nuestro deber es decirle – afirmó Seiya, muy serio. Hyoga lo tomó del cuello y le tapó la boca.

-Deja de molestar a Shun. Él es muy formal y no entiende tus bromas. ¿Por qué mejor no nos respondes de una vez si prefieres que Shaina te ame o te asesine?

-Sí, Seiya. ¿Prefieres que esa chica te ame o te asesine? - preguntó Saori, fingiendo desinterés en la pregunta.

Seiya se quedó callado, mirando tercamente el piso del avión.

-No creo que conteste – dijo Shun -. Me acordé de que está interesado también en otra chica.

Saori enrojeció violentamente, pero Hyoga no se dio cuenta porque miraba a Seiya que se había abalanzado sobre Shun para hacerlo callar.

-¿Así que dos mujeres, Pegaso? Jamás lo imaginé de ti – se burló Hyoga - ¿Y a cuál prefieres?

Shun se había librado fácilmente de Seiya.

-Creo que prefiere a la otra chica, Miho – dijo el peliverde – porque fue a despedirse de ella anoche.

Saori apretó los labios y decidió ignorar a Seiya el resto de su vida.

-¡Grandes revelaciones! - se rió Hyoga - ¿Por eso te escabulliste de la mansión?

-¿Por qué me molestan con mi vida privada? - preguntó Seiya, mirando de reojo a Saori.

-Tú empezaste a molestarme a mí – dijo Shun con tranquilidad.

-No fue idea mía, Hyoga dijo que lo hiciéramos – repuso Seiya – y un relámpago de genialidad cruzó por su rostro - ¡Podemos unir fuerzas y molestarlo a él!

-Adelante, inténtalo – lo desafió Hyoga -. Mi reputación está intacta. Soy un caballero de Atenea totalmente casto e insociable.

-Parece que no tiene detalles de los que podamos aprovecharnos – aceptó Seiya – A menos que...

Shun y Seiya pensaron algunos instantes en algún detalle romántico en la vida de Hyoga, pero no hallaron nada. El Cisne tenía razón. Era absolutamente casto e insociable. Sus únicas salidas eran al zoológico o a la Iglesia Ortodoxa. El resto del tiempo se la pasaba en su habitación o en el gimnasio que había en la mansión de Saori.

-Es un santo, en toda la extensión de la palabra – aceptó Shun, mirando con una dulce sonrisa al Cisne.

-Como los antiguos templarios – dijo Hyoga, guiñándole un ojo al abatido Seiya.

En ese momento, una turbulencia agitó la avioneta e hizo caer algunos de los equipajes que estaban arriba de los asientos, entre ellos el de Hyoga, que se abrió y dejó al descubierto cinco pares de brassieres de colores vivos.

Fue el turno de Hyoga de enrojecer.

Lentamente, Shun los recogió y le lanzó uno a Seiya.

-Oye, este tiene algo escrito – dijo Seiya, y leyó: "Con amor, Greta"

Shun examinó los otros cuatro.

-Estos son de Tatiana, Ursula, María y Yoshiko – dijo Shun – y los mensajes son semejantes.

-¡Esos son los nombres de las empleadas de la mansión! - dijo Saori, espantada.

-Sólo quisieron darme un recuerdo, Saori – se defendió Hyoga – Prometo que no hice nada que mi maestro no me hubiese dejado hacer, como por ejemplo...

-¡No quiero saber más! - exclamó Saori, colocándose unos audífonos.

-¡Alabado seas, casto caballero del Cisne! - exclamó Seiya. Shun sonrió y observó uno de los brassieres, mientras se preguntaba si a June le gustaría que alguna vez le llevara una de esas cosas y si Hyoga conocía el significado de la palabra "casto".

Nota de la autora: ¿Han notado que los equipajes, las carteras, las mochilas, los estuches y las billeteras se abren en los momentos más inoportunos? Ayer le dije a mi hermano "no tengo plata" mientras se caía mi cartera y salía alegremente un billetito.

Pero lo peor fue hace algún tiempo, cuando mi mochila se cayó y de un bolsillito se asomó otra cosa que mi mamá no debió haber visto... urgh...

Mlavados equipajes delatadores.

Nos vemos!


End file.
